The Summer Spirit and the fifth spirit
by atheenasandel
Summary: Set 9 years after the events of the spirit of summer and the guardian of Light, Anna, jack, Joyce, Chris, embark on on a journey into the past after a mysterious voice calls out to anna, will she learn more about her past and will she mend her relationship with elsa, (with the plot of frozen 2 it's a time travel story)
1. When all is Lost and All is Found

Many years ago, two little girls were playing in the house. One had blonde hair tied back in a ponytail with a blue dress and the other had red hair in small pigtails with a tan dress. They were inside their room as they played. But it wasn't normally with toys, on the other hand. It was with snow.

One of the children was born with magical powers that allowed this to be a possibility, among many others. And despite the other being born without powers, she still had fun nonetheless with her. Then, in that moment, as they continued playing, their father and mother shouted to them from another room.

"Anna! Elsa!"

"Bed time soon!"

The children didn't seem to be in such a rush for it as one picked up a snow-like model of a Fairy Princess before she picked up another that resembled a monster as she used it to knock the princess to the ground, making the other daughter gasp.

"Uh-oh! The Fairy Princess is trapped by the Snow Goblin's evil spell! Quick, Elsa, make a prince. A fancy one."

While they continued to play with Elsa having made the model of a prince, their father peeked through the door, holding a candle with a smile as the other child proceeded with the story.

"Oh, no! The prince is trapped too! 'Who cares about danger when there's love?'"

The girl then took the snow dolls of the prince and princess, making them kiss, much to Elsa's disgust.

"Ew, Anna! Blegh! Kissing won't save the forest."

In that moment, both of their parents came inside and watched them play as Elsa proceeded onwards with the story as their father smiled.

"The lost fairies cry out!"

Elsa then proceeded to make an elephant noise as she held a miniature doll of it before holding up a Giraffe doll, becoming lost on how it would sound.

"What sound does a Giraffe make?"

"Mm-mm-mmm."

Elsa then decided to move on as she then used her magic to make a model of a fairy on top of a horse before tossing it at the monster, knocking it down before Anna held tightly on all of the figures.

"Never mind. They awake the Fairy Queen who breaks the spell and saves everyone!"

"And they all get married!"

This earned a giggle from Elsa as her father pondered on what game they were playing before Anna answered him.

"What are you playing?"

"Enchanted Forest."

"That's like no enchanted forest I've ever seen."

Elsa's attention was quickly grabbed by his words, gasping at such a revelation while making her younger sister just as surprised.

"You've seen an enchanted forest?"

"Wait, what?"

"I have. Once."

Anna became very suspicious towards her father as she stood up and crossed her arms.

"And you never told us this before?"

"Well, I could tell you now."

This made the young girls very eager to hear it, Anna especially as they scurried on top of the bed while their mother showed concern over it.

"Okay, now. Tell us now."

"Are you sure about this?"

The father didn't see anything to be concerned about it as he smiled to her.

"It's time they know."

Anna then leaned to her sister's ear and whispered into it as her father smiled before he spoke to them.

"Let's make a snowman later."

"If they can settle and listen."

Anna and Elsa then held their breaths, though the former's cheeks were puffed out like a bullfrog's, warning a small chuckle from her father before he proceeded to tell his story.

"Far away, as north as we can go stood a very old and very enchanted forest."

Anna's cheeks dropped as she gasped in wonder before her father proceeded.

"But its magic wasn't that of goblins, spells, and lost fairies. It was protected by the most powerful spirits of all. Those of Air, Fire, Water, and Earth. But it was also home to the mysterious Northuldra people."

Elsa became interested about them as she inquired of them.

"Were the Northuldra magical, like me?"

"No, Elsa. They were not magical. They just took advantage of the forest's gifts. Their ways were so different from ours. But still, they promised us friendship. In honor of that, your grandfather, King Grunard, built a mighty dam to strengthen their waters. It was a gift of peace."

Anna felt it was a very tall thing to deliver to them.

"That's a big gift of peace."

As the father continued to tell his story, he could remember, clear as day, how awestruck he was when he saw them for the first time.

"And I was so honored to get to go to the forest to celebrate it."

The father had a smile on his face before, staring at the Northuldra tribe in front of him. They were nothing like her ever seen before. He could've looked at them longer, but his father nudged him under his chin his finger as King Grunard spoke to him.

"Stand tall, Agnarr."

As his father walked towards the people, Agnarr walked behind him with a smile. From then on, Agnarr was in a circle and watched as two reindeer went around with people in their backs, as a sort of rodeo which made the lieutenant next to him clap as he laughed before noticing on one side an Arendellian being taken to shore with a wave and looking to another to see a playful fire hopping around another soldier. Then, Agnarr took notice of the boulders flying in the air before landing to make a sculpture of a reindeer as he smiled.

"I wasn't prepared at all for what the day would bring. We let our guard down. We were charmed. It felt so... magical."

Then, Agnarr felt a breeze whistling by him before turning to see where it headed and tried to follow it, noticing a girl being carried by it as she giggled before it dragged her away. Agnarr was about to follow more closely as he then heard something he didn't expect in times of peace: the sounds of war.

"But something went wrong. They were attacking us."

Agnarr looked all around to see Arendelle fighting against the Northuldra. He couldn't believe it was happening. As he wondered why any of this was happening, the lieutenant went up in front of him as he held his sword and shield to protect him.

"Get behind me."

The lieutenant then went up against a Northuldran, determined to protect Agnarr as the chaos ensued with Grunard going up against the leader of the tribe, their conflict taking them to the edges of a cliff as Agnarr watched in horror. Eventually, that clash among many others came to a bitter end as they both fell as young Agnarr shouted in fear.

"It was a brutal battle. Your grandfather..."

"Father!"

"...was lost."

Agnarr began to run to where they fell, hoping there was a chance to help them up, only for a giant blaze of fire to drive the people on both sides away while another side had a giant wave of water splashing in between them, causing them to run up to shore before a giant gust of wind blew from another end and a giant boulder landed near Agnarr, knocking him to the ground unconscious and lying by a boulder.

"The fighting enraged the spirits. They turned their magic against us all."

In that moment, as the dust began to settle around him, Agnarr heard a strange voice calling to him as he was being lifted up into the air.

Ah-ah-ah-ah

"There was this... voice. And someone saved me. I'm told the spirits then vanished. And a powerful mist covered the forest, locking everyone out. On that night, I came home King of Arendelle."

Agnarr then blew out the candle, leaving his daughters in surprise as Anna was the first to speak.

"Whoa, papa. That was epic! Whoever saved you, I love them."

Anna then laid in her mother's lap while wrapping herself in her red scarf as she giggled while her father chuckled and spoke to her before Elsa brought up the questions that came to her mind.

"I wish I knew who it was."

"What happened to the spirits? What's in the forest now?"

"I don't know. The mist still stands. No one can get in, and no one has since come out."

Her mother then told her of the bright side to it.

"So, we're safe."

"Yes. But the forest could wake again. And we need to prepare for every danger it may bring."

"And, on that note, how about we say goodnight to your father?"

Anna's groan came next, its owner desiring to know more.

"Aw! But I have so many questions!"

"Save them for another night, Anna."

"You know I don't have that kind of patience. Why did the Northuldra attack us anyway? Who attacks people who give them gifts?"

Elsa, on the other hand, was mainly concerned about the main part of their way of life, the forest as she spoke to her mother."

"Do you think the forest will wake again?"

"Only Ahtohallan knows."

Anna was the first to be confused as it sounded like gibberish to her.

"Ahto-who-what?"

"When I was little, my mother would sing to me a song about a river called 'Ahtohallan'. That was said to hold all the answers in the past, about what we are a part of."

"Whoa..."

Elsa felt like it could be something to listen to as she spoke to her in wonder.

"Will you sing it for us? Please?"

Her mother gave her a soft smile before she answered, scooching herself in between them.

"Okay. Cuddle close. Scooch in."

The children giggled as Anna laid by her mother as did Elsa before she began to sing. As she did, Anna was stroked gently by the middle of her face. As the first verse was finished, she began to snore, allowing her mother to tuck her into bed as she carried her over and set her down before going to Elsa to do the same. She carried her by her arms and held her as they looked out the window and saw the northern lights in the sky as she continued to sing.

"**Where the north wind meets the sea**

**There's a river full of memory**

**Sleep, my darling, safe and sound**

**For in this river all is found**

**In her waters, deep and true**

**Lay the answers and a path for you**

**Dive down deep into her sound**

**But not too far or you'll be drowned**

**Yes, she will sing to those who'll hear**

**And in her song, all magic flows**

**But can you brave what you most fear?**

**Can you face what the river knows?**

**Where the north wind meets the sea**

**There's a mother full of memory**

**Come, my darling, homeward bound**

**When all is lost, then all is found"**


	2. Lullaby

315 years later

somewhere in the world there is a big castle decorated with winter and summer themes it's called the summer and winter castle the people who lived in it are, anna and jack and their 10 year old daughter Joyce and their 8 year old son Chris the castle was very big it has 48 bathrooms in the castle, 58 bedrooms, not including their rooms. 55 dining rooms all with a diamond chandelier above it. 52 living rooms with marble floors, fireplaces, tvs, 60 Pools, 30 indoor, 30 out. And there's 67 saunas. All of which are in ground. One of the pools is salt water too by the way,90 games rooms, 70 arcades, 80 video games rooms, 47 weapon rooms with over 200 to chose from, and 39 food rooms, with a endless supply of food, and yes, Chocolate is included in that supply and 22 buffets, 98 libraries they have a big backyard 17 candy stores.

we see chris and joyce playing hide-and-seek with chris was trying to find joyce,

"Joyce were are you!" Chris yelled, then he saw a floating figure up he smiled, "hah found you!" he shouted then he blasts some magic with his staff his parents gave him on his 6 birthday then a girl fell down

"chris you cheated i said no powers!" Joyce yelled,

"then why are you flying then?" he said while smirking,

"i mean no powers for you okay!" she shouted,

"come on sis let's play another game how about tag." Chris said

"all right tag your it!" She said as she tag chris then she flew away as chris ran

* * *

meanwhile

"anna was on the balcony she was there because she heard something but she don't know what it is then she heard someone,

"anna?" it said,

"ah!" she said surprised causing her to jump a little she then saw jack,

"oh hi jack what are you doing here?" she said,

"i was checking up on you are you ok?" he said concerned

"jack i'm fine ok let's just go inside." she said "all right." he said as they went inside, Suddenly she heard something and turned around.

"Do you hear that?" she asked.

"What?" Jack asked after he turned around to look at her.

"Nevermind." she said then turned around and followed jack.

"by the way it's almost dinner time you should let the kids know" anna said to jack,

"all right i'll go find them."he said while flying away, anna looked at the window then she heard the voice again _"what's that voice?" _she thought, as she walks down the hallway she keep hearing it,

"shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up i've been hearing you ever since 2 days ago please just leave me alone!" she said then she start to hear a song

**_Where the northwind meets the sea_**

**_There is a river full of memory_**

**_Sleep, my darling, safe and sound_**

**_For in this river all is found_**

**_In her waters, deep and true_**

**_Lie the answers and path for you"_**

**_Dive down deep into her sound_**

**_But not too far or you'll be drowned_**

**_Yes, she will sing to those who hear_**

**_And in her song, all magic flows_**

**_But can you be brave what you most fear?_**

**_Can you face what the river knows?_**

**_Where the northwind meets the sea_**

**_There's a mother full of memory_**

**_Come my darling, homewardbound_**

**_When all is lost, then all is found"_**

"why does this song sounds so familiar i know i heard it before but we're?" Anna said, ash she continues to walk to down the hallways then she went into the library and pick some books as she start to reading as she still hears the voice "shut up already i'm trying to read here." she said, then she put the book down as she got out of the library and walks to the hallway then she went into the dining room there she saw jack,joyce, chris, was sitting down on the table when jack saw her he smiled,

"hey anna how are you doing?" he said, smiling at his wife as anna sit next to him then some snowmen appear holding some plates with some food it was soup pizza and chocolate ice cream for dessert as they eat anna continues to hear the voice and tries to ignore it. as they finish chris looks at his sister and said "hey Joyce you want to play some video games with me?" he said, "all right but i'm choosing the games." joyce said, as they walk out of the room and into the video game room play some video games.

* * *

It was night time Chris and joyce were in their room in their pajamas joyce was wearing a blue shirt and with a light teal blue shorts chris was wearing a yellow shirt with light blue shorts they were playing with their powers then the door open as jack and anna walk in, "hey kids time for bed." jack said, aww come on dad five more minutes please." Chris said, then he noticed his mom was acting strange. ."mom are you okay." joyce said then anna look at her kids then she said " oh un well you see there's a song in my head do you want me to sing it to you?" Anna said to her kids as jack leaves

chris and joyce nodded their head as they got on Joyce's bed Her mother gave her a soft smile before she answered, scooching herself in between them.

"Okay. Cuddle close. Scooch in."

The children giggled as chris laid by his mother as did joyce before she began to sing.

**_Where the north wind meets the sea_**

**_There's a river full of memory_**

**_Sleep, my darling, safe and _****_sound For _****_in this river all_**

**_ is _****_found All _****_ is found_** **_When all is lost,_**

**_all is _****_found_** **_In_** **_her waters, deep and true_** **_Lay the answers and a path for you_**

**_Dive down deep into her sound_****_But not too far or you'll be drowned_**

**_Yes, she will sing to those who'll hear_** **_And in her song,_**

**_all magic flows_****_But can you brave what you most fear?_**

**_Can you face what the river knows?_**

She brought chris to bed and turned to joyce as she tuck her in

**_Until the rivers' finally crossed_**

**_You'll never feel the solid ground_**

**_You have to get a little lost_**

**_On your way to being found_**

**_Where the north wind meets the sea_**

**_There's a mother full of memory_**

**_Come, my darling, homeward bound_**

**_Where all is lost, then all is found_**

**_All is found_**

**_All is found_**

**_There's a mother full of memory_**

**_Come my darling, homewardbound_**

**_When all is lost, then all is found"_**


	3. Into the unknown and the magic portal

anna was walking down the hallways she hears the voice again to turn around as she continuous to walking then she hears the voice she covered her ears and tries to ignore it. then she started to sing.

**"I can hear you**

**But I won't."**

**Then she started to look around.**

**"Some look for trouble, while others don't."**

She started to walk around.

"**There are a thousand reasons I**

**should go about my day,**

**And ignore your whispers**

**which i wish would go away."**

She was standing in front of a mirror.

**"(Ohh)"**

Then she turned around and started to walk again.

**"Whoa**

**You're not a voice**

**You're just a ringing in my ear**

**And if I heared you, which i don't**

**I'm spoken for I fear**

**Everyone I've ever loved is here within these walls."**

She looked at a painting. of her,Jack, Joyce, and Chris,

**"I'm sorry, secret sirens, but**

**I blocking out your call."**

**She headed to the window and waved her hand.**

**"I've had my adventure, I don't need something new**

**I'm afraid of what I'm risking if I follow you..."**

Then she opened the window.

**"Into the unknown!**

**Into the unknown!**

**Into the unknown!~**

**Then she turned around and headed outside.**

**"What do you want? 'Cause**

**you've been keeping me awake**

**Are you here to distract me so I make a big mistake?**

**Or are you someone out there**

**who's a little bit like me?**

**Who knows deep down I'm not where someone meant to be?"**

She stood in front of the water.

"**Every day's a little harder as I feel my power grows**

**She turned around and lifted her staff with fire coming out.**

**"Don't you know there's part of me that longs to go...**

**Into the unknown!"**

Then pictures of a forest made of fire was seen. Deers and kids were seen.

**"Into the unknown!**

**Into the unknown!~**

**Are you out there?"**

She started to wave her hand around and watch it go around.

**"Do you know me?**

**Can you feel me**

**Can you show me."**

Then she started running to follow the fire.

**"Where are you going?**

**Don't leave me alone**

**How do I follow you?"**

Then the fire made a portal

**"Into the uknown!"**

then she looked at the portal

"what is this?" she said, she walk closer to it then she started to get suck in. "ah Jack, Joyce, Chris, help me!" she scream, then jack, joyce, and chris, came out, "anna what going anna!" Jack scream as he runs over to her and tries to get her out. "Kids don't just stand there help me to get your mother out!" jack scream to chris and joyce. "on it dad" they said, then they ran over to jack and tries to get their mom out of the portal but unfortunately they got sucked into the portal,


	4. The Enchanted Forest and When I'm Older

**Author notes: i think the enchanted forest used to have a magic to make people see the guardians without believing in them but then the mist cover the forest, the magic is gone only the 4 spirits can see them now anna will restore the magic and free the forest with elsa, elsa and anna**'s **reunion** **will happen soon**

* * *

The Enchanted forest 315 years ago

anna, jack, Joyce, Chris, fall out of the portal and landed on some leaf's

"ow" Joyce groan.they got up "were are we" She said, then her father said "i think we travel back in time" he said, Then Anna looked around.

"This forest is beautiful." she said. They looked in front and saw the sun and leaves everywhere.

While they looked around they saw leaves and trees. Then anna walked forward and stopped.

"The Dam .. It still stands. It was in my dream," Then she turned her head. "but why?"

"I don't know, but it's still in good shape, thank goodness." jack said standing next to her.

"What do you mean?"

t"Well if that Dam broke, it would send tidal waves so big, it would wash away everything on this fjord." jack said showing her around.

"Everything? But.. Arendelle is on this fjord." she said and looked at the dam again.

"Nothing gonna to happen to your old home anna, it's gonna be fine." he said closer to her then opened his hands. "Come here."

Then he gave her a hug. then heard joyce

"um mom dad think i just saw aunt elsa and uncle Kristoff right over there" She said pointing at the two people

"what?" Anna said then she walks over to elsa but elsa went through her. anna sighed, "she can't see me why am i sent here" she said then she heard them talking, "promise me we do this together elsa we need to find the truth about the past" Kristoff said

"i know but you don't need to come with me i can't lose you like we lost anna" elsa said, elsa i know i miss her too Kristoff then he looked around. "hey were is Olaf" he said,

* * *

meanwhile with olaf

He was walking around trying to find them.

"Umm, kristoff? Elsa? Samantha?" Then he chuckled. "I don't even know who's Samantha!"

Then he was picked up by the wind. He stood up and started walking. But was then covered in leaves.

So he stood up and walked then tripped on a rock. And the wind picked him up and he looked around then started walking.

While he walked he heard something.

"What was that?" he said and turned around.

Then a whole came out of nowhere and he gasped then looked at it.

"Samantha?"

meanwhile anna, jack, Joyce, and Chris, saw olaf, He looked up and back in forth then started to sing. "please don't tell me he going to sing right?" chris said

**"This will all sense sense when I am older**

**Someday I will see that this makes sense."**

He watched water going around. Then started to walk again.

"**One day, when I'm old and wise**

**I'll think back and realize**

**That these were all completely normal events."**

Then the water aimed at him causing him to jump.

"Ah!"

Then he put his feet back down.

"**I'll have all the answers when I'm older"**

It was dark where he was walking.

**"Like why we're in this dark enchanted wood**

**I know in a couple years these will seem like childish fear**

**And so I know this isn't bad, it's good**

**Growing up means adapting**

**Puzzling out your world and your place**

**When I'm more mature**

**I'll fell comfortably secure**

**Being watched by something**

**with a creepy, creepy face"**

Then he saw something in the water then started to yell and run. He was running away with a rock rolling next him then picked up by the wind causing him to fall in a footstep.

**"See, that will all make sense when I'm older**

**So no need to be terrified or tense"**

**After he was put together he got out of the foot whole.**

**"I'll just dream about a time**

**When I'm in my aged prime**

**'Cause when you're older**

**Absolutely, everything makes sense!This is fine.**" Then he saw anna, jack, Joyce, and Chris, oh hi anna hi jack and are those your kids?" he said waving his stick arm "yes.." jack said, olaf look out for the.. anna said but she was cut off, Then olaf was hit by a small tornado. small tornado.. she finish,

Somewhere else Elsa, Kristoff and Sven were walking around looking for Olaf.

Then they heard him and ran to him. But they were hit by it causing them to go around.

"Hey guys, meet the wind spirit!" Olaf said smiling.

"Coming through!" Kristoff said while he went by Olaf.

"Oh, I think I'm gonna be sick!" Elsa said.

"I'll hold your hands, but I can not find my arms!" Olaf said smiling.

His hands were behind his head.

Sven was on top of Kristoff.

Elsa saw something at Kristoff and aimed some ice at it getting it to go away. Then leaves were on her hand.

"Hey! Stop!" she said.

Then Kristoff, Sven and Olaf were out of the wind.

"Elsa!" Kristoff said with her hand in front of her face.

Elsa aimed some ice at it

anna, jack, Joyce, and Chris, arrived

"Let her go!" anna said.

be careful!" Kristoff said.

'And Elsa, please be ok.'he thought.

"That's my sister!" she said trying not to be blown away.

While she fought the wind she saw memories of what happened.

"Prince Agnarr!" someone said.

"For Arandelle." someone else said.

"Father!" Agnarr said.

When it was gone Kristoff ran over to Elsa and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm Fine." she said.

Then they saw frozen figures.

"What are these?" Kristoff asked seeing a reindeer.

"They look like moments in time." Elsa said in front of a frozen horse.

"What's that thing you say Olaf?" elsa asked while he stood in front of a frozen fire.

"Oh, my theory about advanced technology is both our savior and our doom?" he asked after he turned around.

"No, not that one, the one about..."

"The one about cucumbers..."

"The thing about water."

"Water has memory. The water that makes up you and me has passed through at least 4 humans and or animals before us."

"What water has memory and i didn't know about it!" jack yelled, "dad just come down" chris said,

"Hmm." Elsa said.

"And remembers everything." Then the wind picked Sven up. "The wind is back. You're naughty thing, I think I'll name you Gale." he said when he was put down after being picked up.

"and i think we started calling the wind gale now"chris said,

Then it went after Kristoff causing the front of his shirt to blow like a balloon.

"Get out there." he said pulling down his shirt.

"Oh, hi, are you curious." anna said while being blown on to.

Then her cape blew over her.

"You are in the better mood now?" she said pulling it off her cape while jack laughed.

Then they saw a frozen picture of a girl with a boy in his hands.

"Father?" Elsa started with a hand on the statue. "It's father!"

"This girl." Kristoff said looking at her.

"She's saving him." Olaf said.

"She's Northuldra." jack said.

Then they heard something and looked around.

"What is that?" Elsa asked. "Olaf get behind me."

He did as told and Anna raises her staff what the other hand with light up the fire

"mom What are you gonna do with that?" chris asked.

"I have no idea." she said.

While they walked away it got darker and they heard something.

Elsa broke an ice object. Then a group of people came out of nowhere.

"Lower your weapons." a young woman said.

Elsa raised her sword higher.

"And you lower yours." a man said.

"Arandellian Soldiers?" she said confused.

"Threatening my people Lieutenant?" someone said with a stick in front of the man.

"Invading my Dam space, Yelena?" Lieutenant asked.

"Why does that soldier looks so familiar?" Elsa asked with her sword in front.

"Lieutenant, get the sword!" someone said.

Then they started running and the other group did as well.

Then Elsa remembered, used her ice powers and made them all slip.

"That was magic" Lieutenant said on the ice. "Did you see that?"

"Of course I saw it." Yelena said next to him. "Just an ice cold greeting."

"I chose a nice cold greeting." Elsa whispered to Kristoff.

"They've been trapped in here this whole time?" Kristoff said.

"What do we do now?" elsa asked.

"I got this, hi I'm Olaf." Olaf said walking in front of everyone.

A boy gasped and hid behind someone.

"Oh sorry, yeah, I just find clothes restricting. Bet you're wondering who we are and why we are here, It's really quite simple It began with two sisters born with magical power one born powerless Their love of snowman? Anna, No! too high! Ooww, Mama, Papa, Help! Doors shutting everywhere, Sisters torn apart Well at least they have their parents." Then he looked down. "Their parents are dead. Then he sounded like Anna. "Oh, I am Anna, I marry a man I just met. elsa's gonna blow, snow, snow, ah run!" Then he was behind leaves. "ice palace for one, ice palace for one! Get out anna." Then he aimed fake snow at nothing. "My heart!" he said with his hands on his chest.

"Oh my goodness." Lieutenant said with a hand on his chest.

"only act of true love can save" Olaf said pretending to be Grand Pabbie.

"Here's the true love's kiss." Olaf said pretending to be hans. "You're not worth it, I'm the bad guy."

"What?!" Lieutenant said shocked.

"And anna freeze to death, forever."

Lieutenant started to cry a little.

"Then she, then olaf pause for a minute. let's just skip this part oh and then elsa woke up the magical spirits. And we were forced out from our kingdom, now our only hope is find the truth about the past, but we don't have a clue how to do that, Except elsa who hearing voices, so we got that going for us Any questions?"

Everyone stood there in shock.

"I think they got it." Olaf said while Elsa got rid of the ice.

"Are you really the Queen of Arendelle?" Asked the head Arendellian soldier.

"I am. And you are?" Elsa asked.

Before the soldier could answer, he noticed she using her thumbs and index fingers as if she was trying to place him or something.

"Uh, what is this?"

elsa gasped. "That's it! Leiutenant Destin Mattias! You were our father's personal guard!"

Mattias came to realization. "Agnarr. He's your father."

Elsa's face darkened with sadness. "He was."

"my parent's ship sunk in the southern seas 6 years ago." elsa explained.

Mattias' eyes widened, but not in shock, but in surprise.

Elsa caught notice of this. "Is something wrong, Leiutenant?"

Mattias inhaled before he spoke.

"Your majesty? You need to come with me right now."

Elsa looked confusion.

Mattias and his soldiers led Elsa, Anna, jack, Joyce, and Chris, and the rest of the group through the forest to a clearing that had a small cabin in the center.

"Leiutenant, what is going on?" elsa asked.

"Just... wait here, please."

elsa, anna, jack, Joyce, and Chris, watched with growing impatience as Mattias walked up to the cabin and knocked on the door.

"What do you think is happening?" Anna asked.

"I have no idea." jack replied.

The cabin door opened but they couldn't see who was there due to Mattias blocking the view.

"Mattias, what's going on?" Asked the man who opened the door.

"Listen to me, I'm about to move to the side and you will see who's behind me."

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Asked a woman.

"This is no joke, old friend."

In a moment of building suspense, Mattias stepped aside and Anna and Elsa's mouths dropped open in shock and disbelief.

There, standing in the cabin's doorway, were Agnarr and Iduna, the former king and queen of Arendelle.

Their parents.

Their parents were alive.

The former monarchs walked out of the cabin and came closer towards to elsa

"Elsa?" Iduna asked, hesitating as well.

Tears started running down Elsa's cheeks, while Anna burst into tears.

"Mother! Father!" Anna cried out as she ran up to her parents but she went through them she sighed, "they can't see me either i thought this was enchanted forest!" she shouted

Elsa stood there, frozen with shock and disbelief. Iduna looked up and saw her eldest daughter, gesturing for her to join them in the hug.

And Elsa did. She ran up to her parents and and hugged them with all the love she could conjure. After 16 years, Elsa could finally hold her whole family in her arms again

After a few minutes, they all pulled out of the hug and Iduna put her hands on her daughter's cheeks, wiping their tears.

"Oh, my dear snowflake . Look what beautiful women you have become." Iduna said to her daughter.

"I can't believe you're both alive...". Elsa choked out, sobbing uncontrolably.

"We feared we would never see you two again. Oh, how wrong we were." Agnarr said with tears in his eyes.

"hey were is anna" Iduna said elsa froze she looked at her parents with tears in her eyes

she..she...she is dead elsa said with tears in her eyes Iduna gasped in horror while Agnarr's eyes widened in shock.

"it was my fault that she is dead i froze her heart she turn into solid ice" she said with tears in her eyes

then she was hug by her parents.

"elsa it's not your fault that she is dead i feel that she still with us" Iduna said

anna wanted to hug her parents too she knew that she will just go right through them

Iduna and Agnarr looked at each other before turning back to their daughter

elsa, there's something you need to know about the past. About my past."


	5. the talk

The royal family sat around a fire in the Northuldra village. The natives and soldiers conversed with each other. Olaf was talking with the children, who were dissembling him, much to his annoyance. Kristoff was talking with one of the Northuldrans in charge of taking care of the Reindeer, Ryder, is what he had said his name was.

anna, jack, Joyce, and Chris, we're watching from the trees and listening

"Whoa, wait! Mother, are telling me hatyouare the one who saved Father that day?!" Elsa asked as her parent's explained the full story of how they met.

Iduna smiled at her daughter's reaction. Oh, how she had missed them both so much.

"Yes, elsa. It is true."

"So that means that you're-"

"A Northuldran. Which means that you two are half-Arendellian, half-Northuldran."

"Whoa!" exclaimed.

Agnarr smiled at elsa, then he noticed Elsa was looking a little distracted.

"Elsa? Is there something specific on your mind?"

"Why did you comehere?"

Iduna, Agnarr's eyes widened.

"I mean, what were you doing here that led to your ship sinking and you to being saved by the water and wind spirits?"

Iduna took a deep breath before she told Elsa the truth.

"We were heading to Ahtohallan."

elsa gasped. "Ahtohallan? It's real?"

"It is very real, elsa." Agnarr replied.

"But why were you going to Ahtohallan?"

"To find the source of your magic." Iduna explained.

Elsa gasped.

"I'm so sorry we didn't tell you Elsa. But I was the only one your mother ever told her past to. I was afraid that if anyone found out, the people wouldn't only resent her, but you and Anna as well."

"Because me and anna are half-Northuldran…" elsa realized.

"We're so sorry we left you two without parents for six years, only to find out we were alive this whole time. But know that no matter the toll these past years had on both of us, wenever, for even asingleday, forgot abouteitherof you. You two have made us both so, so proud for what you have done for Arendelle." Iduna's voice cracked on the last sentence.

Tears started forming in the sisters' eyes. covered her mouth to stop her sob from bursting out.

"Could you ever forgive a foolish man like me?"

Elsa stood up and walked over to her father and hugged him with love.

"I forgive you, papa."

"I forgive you too. i willalwayslove you, papa."

Agnarr held his daughter tight. Iduna hugged them as well.

They pulled out of the hug and Anna gasped.

"Oh! Mother, I believe this belongs toyou."

Iduna gasped as elsa opened her satchel and pulled out something she never thought she'd see again.

Her family's scarf.

Tears filled Iduna's eyes."After all these years… You still held onto it?"

"It was all we had left of you." Elsa explained.

elsa handed the scarf to her mother, who wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Oh, how I missed this old thing. Oh! I just remembered!"

"What is it, mother?"

"I heard a legend from one of the Northuldrans. Honeymaren, I think is what her name was. She told me something about a"fifth spirit", a bridge between humanity and the spirits of nature."

"A fifth spirit?"

(CRASH)

"What was that?!" chris exclaimed.

Iduna gasped."Oh no… The earth giants."

Then while kids ran a door closed. Kristoff ran behind a tree while Elsa ran behind a rock.

Anna turned around and looked at the stone objects. Then she went back behind the tree taking deep breaths.

Then she looked down then started to walk up to it.

Then Kristoff put her hand on elsa's arm and pulled her back.

"Please tell me, you are not about to follow them." he whispered.

elsa looked at it.

"What if I can settle them like I did with the wind? " she whispered.

"Or what if they can crush you before you even get the chance? Remember, the goal is to find the voice, find the truth and get us home." Kristoff said

"Hey guys, that was close!" Olaf said while they stood up.

"I know." Elsa said.

"The giant sensed me." she said.

"They may come back here, I don't want to put everyone at risk again."

"And you're right Kristoff. We've got to find the voice."

"We're going now."

anna looked at jack, Joyce, and Chris, "come on let follow them." she said

"all right." jack said


	6. The Dark Sea Show Yourself

Elsa and kristoff anna, jack, Joyce, and Chris, were walking around looking. elsa was singing while they looked.

Then they heard something and turned around to see Olaf.

"Hey Olaf, umm, maybe just one of you should do it." jack said closing her hands together.

"I agree, she's a little pitchy." he said looking at jack.

Then they felt the wind go off.

"Hey, Gale's back."

So they followed then they ran and saw a ship.

They stood there in shock with Kristoff holding onto elsa's hand.

"How can it be?" Elsa wondered.

"What is it?" Olaf asked.

"Mother and father's ship." she said.

"But this isn't the southern sea." he said

"No, it isn't." elsa said then started to run.

When they got inside they stopped and looked around it.

"Why is their ship here? How're they here?" elsa asked walking around.

Then she bumped into a table.

"It must have been washed in from the dark sea." anna said looking down at something else.

"What would it be doing in the dark sea?" Kristoff said confused.

"I don't know." Elsa said through a cloth.

"How did the ship get through the mist? I thought nobody could but us, unless... Nobody was on it." Olaf said looking around.

elsa stood there and kristoff walked over to her.

"There's gotta be something here." she said and turned around. "Wait, wait, look around. Every Arandellian ship has a compartment, waterproof."

She started walking and looked around.

"That's very clever. Although that makes me wonder why they don't just make the whole ship waterproof here!" Olaf said.

The two of them continued to look around.

"I don't know, but look, this is mother's handwriting!" elsa said.

"The end of the ice age, the river found but lost magic's source. your sources?" Kristoff said.

Then elsa grabbed the paper and looked at it.

Elsa found something else.

"It's a map." she said and put it down. "They traveled north Planned to cross the dark sea to.. Ahtohallan."

"Ahtoho- what?" Olaf asked.

"It's a magical river said to hold all the answers about the past." Elsa explained while Anna stood there thinking.

Elsa started to cry and walked away.

Kristoff went after her and saw here leaning on a tall rock.

"But elsa... elsa! Hey hey, what are you doing?" he asked with a hand on her back.

"This is my fault, they were looking for answers about me and they almost died because of me." elsa said.

"You are not responsible for their choices,

"No, i almost killed them." she said and walked away.

"Stop." Kristoff said going in front of her. "No, Yelena asks why would the spirit reward Arendelle with the magical queen?" elsa stood there confused. "Because your mother saved your father. She saved her enemy. Her good deeds was rewarded with you."

"For what?"

"If anyone can resolve the past, If anyone can save Arendelle and free this forest, it's you. I believe in you elsa. More than anyone or anything." he said with his hands on elsa's.

elsa turned around and thought.

"my mother said there was a fifth spirit. A bridge between magical nature and you."

"A fifth spirit." Kristoff said.

"That's what's been calling me from Ahtohallan. The answers about the past are all there."

"So we go to Ahtohallan."

"Not we me. The dark sea too dangerous for us both."

"No, we do this together. Remember the song, go too far and you'll be drowned. Who will stop you from going too far?"

"You said you believed in me, that this is what i was born to do."

"And I do not want to stop you from that. I don't want to stop you from being whatever you need to be, I just- don't want you dying trying to be everything for everyone else too i can't lose you like we lost anna if she was here could stop you."

"elsa Kristoff i'm still here!" anna said, but she went through them

"Don't do this alone. Let me help you, please. I can't lose you elsa you will end up just like her!" Kristoff yelled

Olaf stood there frowning.

Then elsa gave him a hug.

"I can't lose you either, kristoff. Come on." she said holding out a hand for Olaf who walked over and hugged them back.

But then Elsa made an ice boat and got Olaf Kristoff in it.

"Wait what? What are you doing? Elsa!"

Then he started to go down while Elsa frowned.

Anna looked at jack, Joyce, and Chris,

"i'm going after her." she said,

"but mom if you do this we don't know if you will make it or ot what if you die again." chris said,

"Chris is right anna please you don't have to do this." jack said as he looks at anna,

"jack i need to do this i will help her on the way." she said,

"what if you die again." joyce said,

"i'll be fine joyce don't worry." she said as she hugs jack, joyce, and chris,

"promise me will you come back i can't lose you" jack said

"don't worry i'll be back i promise." she said as she lets go of the hug then she starts following elsa to the dark sea

They were standing in front of the oceanas Elsa was standing in front of the ocean and tied her hair into a ponytail. Then she turned around, took off the top of her dress and looked at the ocean. Then she started to run and froze part of the water but it cracked causing her to fall.s anna having water powers runs but the waters were too powerful as she falls into water. when she came got out of the water as she stands on it and saw elsa

elsa tried again and threw some ice in front of her but it cracked.

When she got out of the water she climbed on a rock and started to fall so she made a slide and fell in the water. While she did that she saw a horse and it went past her as she watched it. as anna Dive down to find elsa then she saw the horse went past her as she watched it

Then elsa went up and took a breath but was pushed into the water again and saw the horse again. When it went past her she aimed a snowflake on it then threw a hand on it and it froze into an ice horse. She jumped on the spirit,

anna got out of the water and made her own horse of out her powers. as they hand and headed to Ahtohallan

**"Every inch of me is trembling**

**But not from the cold."she sang.**

**"Something is familiar**

**Like a dream, I can reach but not quite hold"Anna sang.**

**"i can sense you there**

**Like a friend, iI've always known~"they sang together.**

They got off their horses , bowed then turned around.

"**I'm arriving**

**And it feels like we are home"Anna sang.**

**She took out her ponytail.**

**"i have always been a fortress**

**Cold secrets deep inside"Elsa sang.**

**"You have secrets too**

**But you don't have to hide"Anna sang.**

**They was outside an opening and started to follow it.**

**"Show yourself**

**i'm dying to meet you"Elsa sang.**

**"Show yourself**

**Are you the one we've been looking for all of our life?"Anna sang.**

**"Show yourself**

**i are ready to learn"Elsa sang.**

**"Ah ah ah ah"they sang together.**

Lights went off and they started to follow them running.

**"We've never felt so certain"Anna sang.**

**Elsa started to move her hands on the wall.**

**"All my life we've been torn"Elsa sang.**

**"But we're here for a reason**

**Could it be the reason we were born?"Anna sang.**

They slid on their feet. Then got to an opening and elsa used her powers to get them through.

**A-"We have always been so different"**

**Elsa threw the ice so they could walk.**

**"Normal rules did not apply"Elsa sang.**

**"Is this the day?"Anna sang.**

**"Are you way"Elsa sang.**

**"i finally find out why?"they sang together.**

elsa broke the ice crystals.

**"Show yourself**

**We're no longer trembling"elsa sang.**

**Elsa opened her hands again and lifted one up at a time opening their path.**

**"Here I am**

**We've come so far**

**You are the answer i waited for**

**All of my life"Elsa sang.**

**elsa cracked more ice making an opening.**

**"Oh, show yourself**

**Let us see who you are"Anna sang.**

**Pictures of objects they saw earlier was being made.**

"**Come to me now**

**Open your door"Elsa sang.**

**Elsa opened her hands and divided the diamonds to make they the middle.**

**"Don't make me wait**

**One moment more"Anna sang.**

**"Oh, come to me now"Elsa sang.**

**"Open your door"Anna sang.**

**"Don't make me wait"Elsa sang.**

**"One moment more" they sang together.**

**While they stood there the star started to shine.**

**"Where the north wind meets the sea (Ah-ah, ah-ah)"young Iduna sang.**

**They watched pictures of their parents going around.**

**"There's a river (Ah-ah, ah-ah)**

**Full of memory (Memory, memory)**

**"Come, my darling, homeward bound."Iduna sang.**

**They smiled while they listened to their mother.**

**"We are found!"they sang together.**

Then the light went bright and changed their their clothes anna vest grows longer reaching her feet and turn white white her shirt turns yellow her left eye turned yellow now she was wearing a crown with a blue jewel shape like the sun, and elsa has a snowflake shaped wings **( her outfit is the same as the movie)**

**"Show yourself"Elsa sang.**

**"Step into the power**

**Grow yourself**

**Into something new"Anna sang.**

**"You are the one we've been waiting for all of my life (All of your life)**

**Oh, show yourself"elsa sang.**

**They started waving their hands around.**

**"Ah-ah, ah-ah**

**Ah-ah, ah-ah**

**Ah-ah, ah-ah**

**Ah-ah, ah-ah**

**Ah-ah, ah-ah**

**Ah-ah, ah-ah"**they finished together.

* * *

author note: i decide to give elsa wings because she will more cool


	7. the truth about the past

they waved their hands around while they finished singing.

After it was cleared they saw ice figures everywhere.

_"hi i'm olaf and i like warm hugs i love you Olaf ." anna and elsa smiled at the memory_

_"I just wasn't looking where In was going, but I'm great. Actually... Prince Hans of the Southern Isle."_

elsa winced at that memory.

_"Here I stand in the light of day"_

elsa winced at that memory as anna laughs

_"I love you. I need to tell you about my past. And where I'm from?" Iduna said._

_"I'm listening."_

_"Iduna!"_

_"What are you reading, your Majesty?"_

"_Just some new Danish author."_

_"King Runard, I'm sorry, I don't understand."_

"grandfather" they said

"_We're bringing Arendelle's full guard."_

_"But they have given us no reason not to trust them. The Northuldra follow magic. Which means we can never trust them. Magic makes people feel too powerful. Too entitled, it makes them think they can defy the will of a king."_

_They gasped and watched the two men leave._

_They frowned, Elsa cleared the path of where they were going._

_"That is not what magic does. That's just your fear."_

then _anna saw a familiar statue_ _behind_ Runard

"pitch." she said

_"Fear is what can't be trusted. You see, the Dam will weaken their lands, so they will have to turn to me for you, dive down deep into her sound."_

_"But not too far or you'll be drowned."_

Elsa stopped almost falling

"_They will come in celebrations, and then we will know their size and strength."_

_"As you have welcomed us, we welcome you. Our neighbors, our friends."_

_"King Runeard, the Dam isn't strengthening our waters, it's hurting the forest. It's cutting off the North..."_

Elsa saw her hands becoming white as ice

_"Let's not discuss this here. Let's, way at noon, at tea, find a solution."_

_"No!"_

While they watched what happened they continued to freeze.

'We went too far!'

Before they froze Elsa got the chance to throw the memory up so Kristoff could fix the mistake.

then elsa froze to death

"Elsa!" Anna yelled. suddenly she got so weak then she fell into a deep sleep next to her sister

"_Which blacky tunnel do we choose?"_

_"You see, the Dam will weaken their lands. So they will have to turn to me."_

_"King Runeard, the Dam is hurting the forest!"_


	8. the next right thing destroy the dam

kristoff and Olaf were trying to find a way out when he saw an ice statue of elsa and anna's grandfather and someone from the Northuldra.

"Elsa's found it." he said.

"What is it?" Olaf asked.

"The truth about the past." he said and sat down. "That's her and anna's grandfather attacking the Northuldra leader who wields no weapon. The Dam wasn't to gift of peace, it was a trick."

"But that goes against everything Arendalle stands for!"

"It does, doesn't it?"

"I know how to free the forest, I know what we have to do, to set things right."

"Why do you say that so sadly? We have to break the Dam!"

"But Arendelle will be flooded!"

"That's why everyone was forced out. To protect them from what has to be done."

"Oh. Are you okay?"

He gave him a hug.

"I could really use a bright side, Olaf?"

"The bright side, um turtles can breathe through their butts?

And I see a way out."

"I knew I can count on you. Come on, Olaf. Elsa probably on her way back right now, we can meet her and- Olaf?"

"What's this?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm flurring? Wait, no, that's not it I'm flurring, away... The magic in me is fading."

"What?"

"I don't think Elsa is okay. I think... she may have gone too far."

"No, no first anna then elsa and now you!"

"Kristoff I'm sorry. You're gonna have to do this next part on your own. Okay?"

"Wait, come here I've got you

"That's good. Hey Kristoff? I just thought of one thing that's permanent."

"What's that?"

"Love."

"Warm hugs?"

"I like warm hugs."

"I love you."

Then he was gone.

"Olaf, Elsa, anna, what do I do now?"

**"I've seen dark before."she sang and sat down again the rock.**

**"But not like this**

**This is cold**

**This is empty**

**The life that I knew is over**

**The lights are out**

**Hello darkness**

**I'm ready to succumb**

**I follow you around**

**I always have**

**But you've gone to a place I cannot find**

**This grief... has a gravity, it pulls me down**

**But a tiny voice whispers in my mind**

**You are lost**

**Hope is gone**

**But you must**

**Go on**

**And do the next right thing"**

Then he started to get on his knees.

**"Can there be a day beyond this night?**

**I don't know anymore what is true**

**I can't find my direction, I'm all alone**

**The only star that guided me was you~**

**Then she got up.**

**"How to rise from the floor**

**When it's not you I'm rising for?**

**Just do the next right thing"**

Then he started walking.

**"Take a step**

**It is all that I can, to do.."**

**She leaned on the other side.**

**"The next right thing"**

**She started climbing.**

**"I won't look too far ahead**

**It's too much for me to take"**

**Then she stood in front of the ocean.**

**"But break it down to this next breath**

**This next step**

**This next choice"**

Then he ran and jumped onto the other side and started walking to see light.

**"So I'll walk through this night**

**Stumbling blindly toward the light"**

he got out and put his and in front to get the sun in his eyes.

**"And do the next right thing**

**And with the dawn, what comes then?"**

**She stood on the edge of a cliff.**

**"When it's clear that everything will never be the same again?"**

he started to go down a little.

"**Then I'll make the choice**

**To hear that voice**

**And do... The next right thing."**

Then he looked in front of her.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Kristoff yelled to get the rocks attention.

It woke up and then he turned around and ran.

"That's it! Come and catch me!Come on!"

It went after him and he dodged some

Elsewhere, Lieutenant Mattias, his soldiers, Agnarr and Iduna had heard the loud, crashing footsteps of the giants and rushed to a cliff with a view overlooking a large portion of the forest.

Kristoff! It's Kristoff!" Iduna exclaimed with tears of relief.

"What in the world is he doing?!" Agnarr exclaimed.

Mattias looked to the dam and back to Kristoff, saw the direction she was going and put it all together.

"No. No, no, he's leading them to the dam!"

Mattias and his soldiers ran towards the dam with Agnarr and Iduna following.

(CRASH!)

"AHH!"

Then the giant tried to step on Kristoff .

"Okay, that's it! Keep coming! That worked."

" What the No, no-no, he's leading them to the Dam come on kids!" jack said and as they started flying.

"Hurry, Sven!"

The Reindeer ran faster, dodging and jumping over trees thrown by the giants. They got to a ledge that led to the dam.

"Help me up!" Kristoff elled as sven lifted him up so he could climb up.

Kristoff climbed up the ledge and got to his feet, only to see iduna and Agnarr, Lieutenant Mattias, and the other four soldiers.

your majesties Lieutenant Mattias." Kristoff said,

"Your Highness." Said Mattias.

"Kristoff, what are you doing?" Asked Agnarr.

"The Dam must fall, It's the only way to break the the mist and free the forest." Kristoff explained.

"Butwe've sworn to protect Arendelle at all cost." Mattias protested.

"Arendelle has no future until we make this right." Kristoff retaliated.

"Kristoff if we destroy this dam, Arendelle will be destroyed!"

'Your Highness King Runeard betrayed everyone!"

Agnarr, Mattias and the soldiers were taken aback by Kristoff's revelation.

"…How do you know that?" Mattias asked.

Kristoff's heart dropped. he'd have to tell them about Elsa's death if she wanted to convince them of Runeard's betrayal.

"I know that because… My wife gave her life for the truth."

Iduna gasped in horror while Agnarr's eyes widened in shock. nearby by jack, Joyce, and Chris, heard it their eyes widened did anna died again?

I'm sorry… Elsa's… Elsa's gone just like anna did…" Kristoff confessed in tears.

"Oh Elsa… Oh my snowflake… Noooooo…" Iduna sobbed over the loss of her eldest daughter. Agnarr held his wife as she cried into his chest.

Agnarr Turned to his old friend and personal guard. "Mattias. Please. It makes so much sense now."

"Please, Mattias… Do it for my Elsa…" Iduna pleaded in tears.

"My king. My Queen. My lord. By your command. Let us handle this."

Mattias and his soldiers drew their swords and hit them against their shields, attracting the giants' attention. Kristoff and Sven

"Wait, if the giants do start throwing boulders, how can we be sure they'll hit the dam and not us?" Kristoff asked.

Iduna's eyes widened as she had idea. She walked over near the ledge and took a deep breath.

_"AAaaaaAAAaaaaa〜"_

Iduna let out a yell- no, acallthat rang throughout the forest. She stared out at the landscape, hoping desperately that an old friend would hear her. After a few seconds, Gale, the wind spirit flew towards her. Iduna let out sob, thankful Gale had heard her.

"Gale? I need you to do something for me!"

The giants, meanwhile, where picking up boulders to throw at the group. They hurled them with huge force that would surely hit the humans.

"Now, Gale!" Iduna shouted.

The wind spirit pushed the boulders while they were in the air, causing them to over shoot the group and hit the dam instead. The dam started cracking and breaking, eventually giving way and the water on the other side flowed out into the Fjord.

" Your majesty, you did it!" Kristoff then Iduna looked at Gale, who hovered in front of her.

"Thank you, old friend…" Iduna whispered in tears.

"Look!" Kristoff exclaimed, pointing to the sky.

The group looked up and saw four diamond shaped lights, purple, pink, turquoise and blue, with a small ice blue light in the center.

A snowflake. While it broke Elsa started to break free and anna woke up now her eyes were glowing.

they took deep breaths when elsa was free and putting her hands down.

Then the ground started to crack and she started to fall.

When she got in the water they made a horse then went up and saw water aiming at Arendelle.

iduna, Agnarr, Kristoff, Lutenist and the Northuldra jack, Joyce, and Chris, stood there watching it attack the town.

Then Elsa came running, went over the water and froze the it. Water went places that are dry and should have water on them. And the Unknown opened up.

suddenly a powerful energy appear and spreads across the forest they turn to see jack,Joyce, and Chris,

"who are you guys?" Kristoff said,

"wait you can see us?" chris said,

"of course we can see you what kind of question is that wait are you jack frost?" iduna said

"i am and these kids here are joyce and chris."jack said,

"hey." joyce said,

"Hello." chris said,


	9. Reunion

It was over.

jack, Joyce, and Chris, Kristoff, Agnarr, Iduna and everyone else in the forest watched as the mist that had kept people from entering and leaving for 34 years finally dissapated.

"Wow… Look at the sky." Said Ryder, the Northuldra who Kristoff had befriended.

"It's so beautiful…". Honeymaren, Ryder's sister, added in awe.

"I wish Elsa and anna could have been here to see this. It's because of her that we were able to free the forest." Iduna said, fighting back tears.

"I wish she could too, my love. But all we can do now is honor our Snowflake. Celebrate her for the brave, strong woman she became." Agnarr responded.

Iduna gave a slight smile. "I'm sure she would love that

Kristoff smiled at them comforting each other. But that smile quickly faded to a frown. There were threethings that plagued Kristoff's mind.

_Elsa… Olaf__...Anna_

Suddenly a gust of cold wind blew behind Kristoff's back and a large crystal snowflake appeared in front of his face. Anna's eyes widened and she started to breath heavily.

Elsa?

The snowflake flew away and kristoff chased after it, a small spark of hope in his heart. She followed the crystals to a shore and heard what sounded like a horse. he squinted his eyes and saw it.

There, riding on a horse made of water, was Elsa, clad in a ice white dress, her hair all down and wavy but the most surprising she has wings.

Kristoff's eyes widened and he let out a sob. Not wasting another second, kristoff climbed down the ledge and down to the shore, stopping about 10 feet from the water. he watched in awe as Elsa dismounted from the water spirit. he looked so different that Kristoff barely recognized her.

"…Is it really you?"

Elsa nodded, opening her arms for Kristoff to hug her.

"Kristoff."

Kristoff was filled with joy and relief as he ran into Elsa's arms. he let go of her emotions and cried in the arms of his wife.

"We thought we lost you…" Kristoff sobbed as he pulled out the hug to look Elsa in the eyes.

"Lost me? You and mother saved me." Elsa said soothingly, wiping Kristoff's tears away.

"We did?"

Elsa used her hand to raise Kristoff's chin to look at her. "And kristoff, Arendelle did not fall."

Kristoff sobbed uncontrollably at those words. "It didn't?"

"The spirits all agreed, Arendelle deserves to stand, with you as king.

Kristoff used his hand to wipe his nose, lacking any other object to do so. Suddenly he registered what Elsa had said. "Me?!"

"You did what was right, for everyone."

Kristoff smiled for the first time that day. "Did you find the Fifth Spirit?"

Elsa nodded.

Kristoff came to realization. "You are the fifth spirit. You're the bridge."

Elsa took Kristoff's hands in her own. "Well actually the bridge has two sides. And mother once has two daughters. We did this together. And we'll continue to do this together."

The two of them rested their foreheads together.

"Together." Kristoff agreed.

"ELSA!!!"

The two of them turned to see Iduna running down to the shore, Agnarr, Sven, jack, Joyce, and Chris, following closely behind.

"Oh my darling! You're alive!!"

Tears filled Elsa's eyes as her mother wrapped her arms around her. Elsa returned the embrace as tight as she could.

"Oh, mother…" Elsa sobbed.

Iduna pulled away and smiled. "So it's true. There is a fifth spirit.You."

"Us, mother. Me and Anna, we're two halfs of the fifth spirit."

"Oh my darlings. Come here." Iduna pulled both her girls into a warm embrace. Agnarr had reached them by now and he watched with tears in his eyes.

Elsa looked at him with love. "Father…"

Agnarr couldn't hold back anymore and started sobbing, wrapping his arms around his wife and daughter.

After a few minutes they all pulled out of the hug and Elsa saw jack, Joyce, and Chris,

"who are you?" Elsa said

"jack frost spirit of winter guardian of fun and these are my kids joyce, and chris." he greeted

"hey." joyce said,

"hello."chris said,

"well it nice to meet you." Elsa said

suddenly they hear another a horse they turn to see a horse in the sky the horse was white with a yellow mane on it was a hooded figure it was wearing a long white vest with a yellow shirt dark blue shorts and a yellow cape with big sun on the back and a crown blue jewel shape like a sun the figure got off the horse and looked at them.

"who are you?" iduna said

the hooded figure took off the hood elsa, kristoff, Iduna, Agnarr, gasped they couldn't believe their eyes anna was standing there she also looks different her left eye was yellow her right eye was sea blue

"a..a...anna?" elsa said with tears in her eyes anna held out her arms for a hug

filled with joy elsa a ran towards anna and give her a hug Kristoff Iduna Agnarr join the hug,

"mom!" Joyce and chris yelled as they join the hug,

"anna!" Jack yelled as he joined the hug too,

as everyone pulled away from the hug,

elsa looks at anna

"i can't believe your here we all thought you were dead." she said,

"well actually i was resurrected as a spirit who's the one brought summer back to arendelle?" Anna said,

then elsa realize

"it was you?" Elsa asked,

anna nodded

Anna smiled and the final reunited sisters pressed the sides of their heads together lovingly.

Suddenly Gale flew by and Elsa's smile faded.

"I have to ask you something." Elsa said to Anna.

"Okay?"

Elsa smiled again.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Anna's eyes widened. "What?"

Suddenly Gale returned carrying snow with her. The snow flew around the group a few times.

"Thank goodness, water has memory." Elsa said as she moved her hands and the snow turned into a very familiar snowman.

Kristoff gasped in joy and knelt down in front of the snowman and grabbed Olaf's parts from his satchel, putting them where they belonged.

"Anna! Elsa! Kristoff and Sven!" Olaf said happily. "You all came back!"

The group, minus Iduna and Agnarr, jack, Joyce, and Chris, who watched with smiles on their faces, came in for a group hug.

"I love happy endings!" Olaf exclaimed. "I presume we're done, or is getting in mortal danger gonna be frequent?"

Elsa chuckled. "No we're done."

Elsa walked over to the rock and put her hand on it.

After that elsa went to the Lieutenant.

"Arendelle's okay." she said.

"What?" he said.

"Ahtohallan is beautiful." Elsa said to Honeymaren and Yelena, the Northuldra leader. Elsa suddenly reached out as Bruni, the fire spirit, jumped into her hands adorably.

"You know, you belong here." said Honeymaren.

"I took an oath to always do what's best for Arendelle." Elsa said. "Luckily, I know just what that is she said

"I still don't know what transformation means I feel like this forest, has really changed us all." Olaf said,

Suddenly a portal appeared anna , jack, Joyce, and Chris, looked at it.

"elsa it's time for me jack, joyce, and chris, to go home i promise i'll come and visit you." she said,

elsa looks at anna and then they share one more hug as anna, jack, joyce, and chris, as they went back to their time


End file.
